You're Welcome
by 27scissors
Summary: A continuation of 'Thanks, I guess', a 31 chapter collection of Dadvid one shots with family bonding and shit. Four people asked for it, so now it's here.
1. Cont Day 2: Hunger

Well isn't this fun? I've returned with more content. I'm skipping Day 1 because I couldn't think of a good way to continue it. So you'll receive a backstory (are we calling it that?) to chapter two. So basically a prequel.

Also do you like the title? I figured if this second one is a response to the first one (Thanks, I Guess), it'd only be right.

Cont. Day 2: Hunger

* * *

"Day three…" Max sighed from where he lay on his bed. They boy was only 8 years old and defiantly underweight. No one bothered to feed him, and at 44 pounds, he certainly noticeably starved. So there he was, half awake and waiting to be told there was finally a hot meal for him. But every night was another disappointment.

He rolled himself onto his side and looked at the time on a clock he barely knew how to read. He could take a guess at what the hands on the clock ment, and assumed it was some time after 2 in the morning. "Stop waiting." He mumbled angrily to himself.

Max pulled a small nightlight out from under of his bed and plugged it into the outlet beside him. He dug around under his blankets and hugged a slightly worn out bear. "Maybe I'll get some damn food tomorrow."

0

Two year later, after Max had been left in David's care, he still wasn't quite used to receiving meals three times a day. He knew it was great, a huge improvement from his previous situation, but it was so... different. David hadn't noticed at first, he just saw a kid that didn't eat much. That was fine.

But then it became a noticeable habit.

"Hey Max." David peered into Max's room after dinner. Not a single thing on his plate had been touched, it was concerning. Max glanced up from where he was. "What?" David had practiced how to approach the problem multiple times over in his head. He'd be nice and understanding. "Max, why haven't you been eating anything?" Or he could be blunt. Max's eyes quickly turned cold. "That's none of your fucking buisness. Besides I _do_ eat." David shook his head. "I'm going to have to disagree. Just an hour ago I watched you pour all your food into the trash bin. What's been bothering you?" Max walked towards where David stood in the doorway. " _Nothing._ I threw it out because I didn't want it. That doesn't mean you should be concerned." He pushed David out of the doorway and grabbed the doorknob. "Besides, no one cared before." Then he shut the door. David wanted so badly to go back in and ask more questions, but he knew Max needed space. So he'll give the kid time.

0

The next morning, David had made something good for breakfast. Soft pancakes with a perfect amount of butter and syrup. A glass of water and a glass of orange juice sat beside the plate. David wanted to give Max drink options.

Max walked into the kitchen to see what David was making. It smelled good, why wouldn't he go investigate? David glaced over to Max, who was certainly interested in the fresh pancakes. "Good morning, Max! I made breakfast, if you'd like any." Max looked to the plate on the table. It looked good, but "No, I don't want whatever the hell you made." was his quick response. David frowned. "No, I think you should eat. You didn't yesterday." Max ran his small hands over his face and sighed loudly. "Again with this bullshit? David, give it a rest."

"Why? I'd just like you to enjoy a good meal for once."

"You cook all the time."

"But do you eat it?"

"What does it matter?"

They paused. "Max you know your _health_ matters right?"

Max shrugged uncomfortably under his sweater. "Like I said, why does it matter? I'm going back to my room." He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk away. "Uh, but, Max! How about whatever you want for breakfast? You don't _have_ to eat the pancakes. You can choose anything you want." David tried. He nearly had to force a welcoming smile. However, Max wouldn't stop walking. "How about you fuck off?"

0

Throughout the day Max would only get occasional snacks from the kitchen, but didn't eat a full meal. Tomorrow David would get him to eat, for sure. Max was currently in his room, hopefully sleeping, while David planned his next move. To get the poor kid to eat something was going to take more thought than he had.

And so he thought. For a good two hours. Favorite foods, the perfect timing, what kind of mood will he wake up in? It was all taken into account. After a decent plan was formed, David decided to head to bed for some sleep.

0

Max woke up the next morning, hungry. He put his head in his hands for a moment, wondering how David would try to guilt him into eating today. After two failed attempts, he knew the man would try much harder now. Max swung his legs over the side of his bed and jumped down. ' _Okay, let's see what horrible attempt David's trying today.'_ He thought to himself, walking out of his room and to the kitchen.

Stepping into the room, Max smelled no food and didn't see David preparing anything. He just sat at the table and greeted Max with a smile when he walked in. "Did you sleep well?" Max sat with David at the table and tried not to be curious about the lack of food. "I guess so." David hummed a little, listening. "And, are you hungry?" Max shifted in his chair, almost giving David the answer he wanted to hear. "Y-...No." David stood and reached into an open cabinet. "Are you sure? Because I just bought microwave popcorn this morning and I thought we could share it." Then he proceeded to pull out four boxes of popcorn. "After all, I certainly bought enough." Max's eyes widened at the amount of popcorn boxes in front of him, but he nodded. Snacks were fine.

David smiled and tore a box open, chose a bag, and placed it in the microwave. "And while that's going, I figured you might want some of that juice from yesterday." David set down a glass of orange juice. "Don't worry, it's not the same one as yesterday. I'd never give you old juice." Max lifted the cup and drank as the timer on the microwave began beeping. David removed the hot bag and opened it. "Do you want to watch a movie?" David knew that was a bit of a stretch, but he could only try. Max glared. "No." And snatched the bag from David's hands. He shook it a bit to make sure the butter had settled, then began to eat.

0

Gradually, David began to give Max larger meals, moving from popcorn to cereal, and to pancakes. It took a few months, but after a week, Max looked much better. "Max, for dinner tonight I was thinking of making pasta, and maybe some bread if you want. Max leaned back in his chair. "Fuck yeah."

* * *

I love this boy and I care about his well being.

Hopefully this wasn't a let down to anyone who wanted something else for a Ch. 2 expansion. Write a review if this didn't do you wrong or if there's a **specific chapter you want a continuation of.**


	2. Cont Day 3: Photograph

Today we've got some good ol' Day 5 with some fun family bonding.

(Also, that Holiday special? What a perfect episode. 10/10, my new reason for living.)

Cont. Day 3: Photograph

* * *

The picture hung high and happy on the wall, mocking Max. He still despised it, even after a week. Sure, he was slow to like anything, but the pure picture of him and David watching the sunset was just too sentimental for his comfort.

He certainly had tried to remove the image before, but he was either caught by David or mistaken a bad plan for a good one. David was smart and hung the frame up where Max couldn't reach without standing on a was something he occasionally forgot to think about. Nevertheless, he wouldn't stop trying to take the picture off the wall.

It was as easy as escaping from camp. He had to think of _every_ obstacle and every way he could be stopped. This time he had a simple plan. He'd distract David with a video about the importance of trees, slide a chair over to the wall with the picture, and easily remove it.

"Here." Max shoved a laptop in front of David, who looked at the sceen and saw a tall tree. His attention immediately moved to it, good. Max, as sneaky as he could, grabbed a chair to stand on. He slid it into the living room, he finalized his plan. ' _Grab the stupid picture frame, hide it, put the chair back, dispose of the photo.'_ It didn't seem too hard. The chair was now pressed against the wall, under the hanging frame. Max climbed onto the chair and reached out to complete his mission.

Max grabbed the picture frame and hopped off the chair. He then ran into his room and slid it under his bed. ' _Now for the chair.'_ Quietly running back into the living room, Max snatched the chair and moved it back into the kitchen, where David still sat. He never stood a chance against an educational video about trees. So Max had no problem sneaking back into the room, practically unnoticed. He stood beside David as the video rolled to the end and stopped. "Max, did you know that-?" Apparently, David thought Max _wanted_ to know useless facts about trees. So he had to change the subject. "Yeah that's great. Did you buy food for the week?" David smiled, feeling acknowledged for his hard work (if you consider purchasing food for a child hard work). "I did! Are you hungry? I bought those chips you like."

0

The next morning, Max was unhappily awaken by David's obnoxious sound of dismay. Max sighed and rolled out of bed to see what David was so troubled over. He then made his way out of his room to find David.

Still groggy from barley waking up, Max moved his eyes over to David , who was searching the room for something. Once the man's' eyes landed on Max, he smiled in relief. "Oh good! You can help me look. Do you remember that picture you hate?" ' _Oh. That's what this is.'_ Max sat on the couch before David could try to check under it's cushions. "Yeah, what about it?" David lifted Max off the couch with one hand and pulled up the cushions with another. "Well, I can't seem to find it. It's not on the wall." Max wiggled out of David's grip and stepped away from him. "So what? It's not like it was a good picture."

"But it holds a special memory. Don't you want to remember the good times we have?" David walked to their old TV and checked behind it for the lost frame. Max sat back on the couch after fixing the cushions. "I don't need evidence that I watched the sun set. Can't you be satisfied with those?" David paused from his searching. "You're right. I should be happy with what I have. And that's you, Max!" Max frowned in response. Damn him for being sentimental about _everything_.The boy sighed and walked back into his room. He pulled the beautiful picture out from under his bed. "Am I actually going to fucking do things?" He groaned at his indecisiveness and walked back to where he had left David. Picture frame in hand, Max angrily shoved the source of his torment into David's hands. "Here I found it."

David grinned. "Oh I knew you had it. Thank you for returning it." He hung the picture frame back on the wall. Max stared. ' _Damn it. Now I've got to get it back again.'_

* * *

That was a bit boring, but that's just my opinion, you might have loved it. Next weeks chapter will be Day 5, unless someone _wants_ more of Day 4.

Also can somebody literally draw the fucking setset photo? It's appearance is described in 'Thanks, I Guess' and I want to see it with my eyes. Someone love me and draw that shit.

Leave a hot damn review if you want.


	3. Cont Day 5: Splinter

Wow how about the cutest damn thing I'll ever write? Ooh sounds like a plan.

Yes, I'm in love with this swearing 2 year old. This will take place two years before "Thanks I guess" Day 5.

Cont. Day 5: Splinter

* * *

Max had recently turned two, and David saw it as a good opportunity to take him on a walk to Gwen's house. She'd been David's good friend for a good year and, aside from David, was the only person Max trusted. Now, walking anywhere with Max was just too hard, but David took the child's birthday as a learning opportunity. So there they were, leaving their comfy home in search of Gwen's.

Max tugged at the pants he was wearing. David had learned that Max wasn't a huge fan of warm clothes. Hopefully he'll grow out of that. "Don't pull those off, Max. They're keeping you warm." David held Max close in his arms to keep him from his attempts at freedom. "But I hate them. They aren't-" Max moved his arms, trying to remove himself from David's fatherly love. "They _suck._ " David almost gasped. "Now who's teaching you this negative language?" And just as he asks this, they arrive at Gwen's house.

 _Oh…_

David carries Max up to the front door and knocks after setting him down. "Hey you little shit." Gwen greets Max after she opens the door.

"G-Gwen, what did we… discuss, about swearing in front of Max?" David didn't like to restrict his friend, however, Max was only barely two, he didn't need to curse.

Gwen sighed. "Sorry. Don't repeat that, Max." She knew he would, but she only said it to satisfy David. "Okay! Now how about we have some fun?" David asked, more to Max than young boy nodded and followed David and Gwen inside.

0

David had set up a small controlled fire in Gwen's backyard. He, as literally everyone knows, would much rather be outside than anywhere else, but since the weather was a bit on the lower side, a decision was made to set up a nice fire. Max was playing with his few toys he had brought. He was sitting under a small tree, only a foot away from where Gwen and David sat, near the fire. "How's Max been now that he's two?" Gwen asked. "Not much different yet. I'm sure in a month he'll try wandering more often and pushing me to my limits. But it's all part of him being a better person when he gets older."Gwen rolled her eyes 'An _optimist.'_ "Did you ever g-"

"Ahh!"

David quickly turned to look at Max at the sound of his distress. "Max what happened?" He shot over to when the boy sat and look him over.

No bleeding… no tears yet…

Max held his hand in front of David's face . "What is it?"David looked closely at the child's hand, there was a small piece of wood sticking out of his palm. " _Oh, it's a splinter.'_ David was nearly relieved until he remembered Max had never dealt with one before. Not that they were horrible, but Max was still so small…

David looked at Gwen and then back to the small boy infront of him. And in that moment, Max decided it was a good time to panic. So he cried.

Gwen shook her head, sighed, and walked into the house. David was then thrown into the same panic Max was in. "Wait! Gwen! What do I do?" He didn't want to just pull the splinter out with his fingers, he could do something wrong and get the piece of wood further lodged in his sons hand. Max continued to cry, not entirely out of pain, but of confusion. David was worried, Gwen had left, and a mysterious _thing_ was in his hand.

A minute of David's continuous worrying and fear over what to do goes by, when Gwen returns. David looks at her desperately. She grabs his hand and shoves something into it. He glances down at what he was given.

 _Tweezers._

"Oh Thank God." David turns back to Max and smiles. "I can fix your hand now. Then we can ask Gwen for a cookie." Max nodded, still a bit scared, but cooperative. David quickly looked over his hand and gently used the tweezers he was given to pull the small splinter out of Max's hand.

Max made a sound of discomfort as the wood was removed, but once it was gone he examined his hand and smiled. "Thank you Gwen!" He ran over to her and patted her leg, still not comfortable with hugs. Gwen smirked. "You see that, David? Gwen's the fucking hero." Max nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Gwen's the fucking hero!" David jumped up and lifted Max, pulling him away from Gwen. It wasn't the first time Max had picked up a swear from her, but it still bothered him. "Okay! Let's not say that f-word again. Now how about we get you that cookie I promised?" Max kicked at David, trying to free himself like when they were walking before. "Fuck!" David frowned and glared at Gwen. "You did this." She shrugged in response. "Hey, it was going to happen eventually. He just got stabbed by nature."

* * *

I'm crying.

What a good dad with his shitty friend.

Write some snazzy review if you want more of this good shit.


	4. Cont Day 6: To Do

So I've had this chapter completely written for 3 days, then Wednesday came and I forgot to post it. Sorry.

Anyways, this chapter is a bit scattered, but still good (in my opinion, but what do I know?). Again, sorry for posting a day late, time just got past me.

Cont. Day 6: To Do

* * *

Four days had gone by since David and Max decided to do absolutely nothing until camp started. Gwen had arrived to help with whatever tasks were left to finish. Another three days go by. Campers were dropped off and made friends. A few were already energetic trouble makers. Max wondered the entire day how Gwen and David managed to stay sane for so long.

The sun began to set as the first day of camp ended, and the three had sent the kids to bed. "Day two is always harder on the kids", David informed Max. This was only his first year working here, so he had to be ready to deal with lonely kids during activities.

After lights out, and each tent was checked, the three made their way to their cabin for the night. David was about to sneak out for his nightly walk, when Max stopped him.

"You're not leaving for shit. I've got questions." Max was already laying in his personal bed and didn't feel like going outside with David to talk to him. "Oh… sure." David was so used to just leaving the cabin for a few hours every night, Max had nearly confused him.

David sat at the edge of Max's bed and listened, ready for questions. "How the fuck, could you possibly put up with this? You been working here for so long I'm surprised you haven't killed any children." David replied with a bright smile. "Optimism." Max blinked. "Happiness can get you through exhaustion? I was ready to rip the hair off three heads. There is no way you've never wanted to slaughter a child." David put his hands up. Sure, he'd had hard times with children, but never to the point where he wanted to hurt one. "Of course not! You know, if this job is too hard for you, we can always-" Max put his hands over his own face and groaned. "No. I don't hate it here. But I just don't understand how you manage to meet every kids expectation. You try too hard."

"I don't see it as trying too hard. " David laughed. "But knowing how to deal with the needs of others is something you need to know." Maybe not the wisest of words; Max isn't necessarily selfish, but knowing who needs what isn't something he excels at. _'Hopefully he doesn't take the statement in the wrong way.'_

Max scratched at his neck and silently cursed David for knowing what to say to get him two think. The two stayed silent for a minute, until David broke the silence with, "Do you have anymore questions?"

"No, no, I'm good. You can go for your weird forest walk now." David nodded and stood up. He knew Max would be fine (as long as he didn't hurt any kids), but it wouldn't hurt to help him a bit more.

After David left, Max was left alone in the room the two of them shared. They only had to share because the counselors always had _two_ separate rooms in the cabin. No more than two was ever an option. Someone had to share and Gwen sure as hell wasn't going to.

Max was left alone with his thoughts. He was considering getting up and finding David, but the feeling fatigue kept him down. Maybe he did have more questions, but what would he ask? A quiet swear escaped him as he tried to stop thinking. "Just fall asleep already…"

Unfortunately, Max found that the same feeling from his childhood was also returning. Sleep was his enemy for a few years, and he found himself crying himself to sleep for many nights. But Max had nothing to cry over, so he lay on his bed in silence. "Come on. I need some fucking sleep." He whispered to hiself. Tomorrow would be a hard day (day two is always the worst, remember) and he needed that rest.

The door creaked open slowly, making Max jump. He had almost forgotten that David was supposed to come back during the night. The mans quiet footsteps walked in and moved towards the bed on the opposite side of the room from Max. The sound of old bed springs was made and David tried to shush it. Max didn't look at him, nor did he talk to him; he just listened to the familiar commotion of his adoptive father.

He closed his eyes and calmly listened to David try to move without making sound. It was surprisingly peaceful. This was probably what he was missing. The camp brought up old feelings of unrest, but David's presence gave back the tranquility of being cared for.

* * *

The end is cute. Max can't sleep unless he knows someone who cares about him is near. Or something like that, interpret it as you will.

If you want a specific chapter expanded on, leave me some kind of review. Thanks babe, you're the best.


	5. Cont Day 8: Time

Look at this long ass chapter. I'm actually proud.

I was _so_ ready to write this chapter. While I was deciding which chapters to expand on, I nearly screamed when I thought of what I could to with _this_ one.

Cont. Day 8: Time

* * *

Max sat quietly in the backseat of David's car. He watched David and Gwen talk to each other from outside the vehicle, probably planning on what to do with him. ' _It's not like they'll want to keep you.'_ His thoughts snapped at him bitterly. Max grabbed his bag full of belongings and pulled out his bear, which always seemed to calm him.

The drivers door opened and David pulled himself into the car, closing the door after him. "So, Max. Gwen and I were talking, and we think it's be best to keep you with us for a few days. We don't know what will happen, but we'll keep you safe." David smiled at Max, who refused to look anywhere but down. He wasn't angry, but…

Gwen tapped on the window from outside of the car. She stepped aside so David could open the door and talk with her again. Max watched them, as they gave him occasional concerned glances. He held Mr. Honeynuts closer to himself and sighed. At this point he didn't care where he ended up, the tension of not knowing was exhausting. He almost got out of the car to try hiding in the woods, when David, once again, climbed into the car and gave him another tired look, "We're going to drive down to the closest grocery store and pick up some food. Then we're coming right back here. Are you okay with coming with me?" David asked as cheerfully as he could in the situation. Max frowned but nodded. So David smiled at started the car.

The two drove for about 5 minutes before David wanted to start talking. He cleared his throat to break the silence and asked a small question. "Is there anything you want from the store? This will be for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast." Max didn't have anything in mind and muttered a quick "No.", but didn't really matter what he said. It's not like he'd-

"Are you sure? If you want something I'll be happy to buy it. I know you haven't been a fan of what you've been eating for the past few months but we can change it up for today." David tried again. Max glared; David just wasn't getting it. He didn't want food, he wanted to go home. Max knew it wasn't happening, but that didn't make him want to sleep in is own bed any less.

Several minutes pass and the car finally stops. "We're here. Let's go get us some food." David opens the car door and begins to step out, but stops midway out. Max hasn't moved from his seat. "Max? Come on. We've got to go in and buy dinner." Max avoided eye contact and shifted slightly so that he was leaning against the window. "W-well, if you want you can stay in here while I grab a few things. I'll be right back. I promise." David leaned out of the car and closed the door. He took one more glance at Max, and walked into the store, telling himself to be quick. However, this still left Max alone. He could easily leave and find someone else to take him in. He knew David's promise to be quick wouldn't holdup, and he most likely won't even buy any _good_ food. "He probably just realized he fucked up." Max whispered angrily to himself. He glanced at the door and looked out the window. David hadn't locked the doors, he could easily leave. But...

' _This is your last chance at happiness.'_ Max dropped the bear he'd been holding and gripped his hair. It was unnecessarily complicated. This didn't need to be so difficult, but with his very recent experience with abandonment, how could he not be frustrated?

Minutes go by, Max looked back to the window and then to the small store David had walked into. ' _Where is he?'_ He laid his head onto the back of the seat he was in. He shut his eyes.

0

Max wakes up in a moving car. David kept his promise and _had_ returned to the car. The young boy sighed tiredly and rubbed at his eyes. David turned to see him and smiled. "I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sure today's been, umm, exhausting." Max, still being barely awake, quickly responded with a mumbled, "I thought you were just going to leave me there." Of course, David was visibly saddened by this, but chose to stay silent.

The drive remained silent, until a quite sniffle was heard from the backseat. David slowed the car and turned to see Max, trying his hardest not to cry by shoving his face into his hoodie. "Max," David started softy. "How long have you been crying for?" Max rubbed harshly at his eyes with his sleeve, then scowled at the man driving him back to camp. "I'm not fucking crying. I'm not some pussy like you."

David stopped the car, silently opened the door, stepped out, and walked to the nearest backdoor, climbing in and sitting next to Max. "I know you're scared. You don't have to be." Max responded with a loud scoff and his back facing David. Anyone who had meet Max would know the difficulty of getting through to him, especially in an emotional situation. David wasn't one to make a child cry just to get honesty out of them, but Max was in such a fragile state that tears won't hurt him more than everything else was. So David kept trying. "I hope the food I bought for you is good enough. I know what you've been avoiding for the past three months wasn't exactly to your liking. Gee, it might even be to the standards of what you ate back home."

Now isn't that a word? Home. David knew he'd struck a nerve with it, but Max needed to express his feelings on his "current life obstacle".

"Just go back to the fucking drivers seat and take me back to the Hellhole so I don't have to talk to you." Max still refused to look at David. "It might be good to talk, though. You never know, Max."

"Oh yes I do. Talking about personal bullshit it what makes people weak. You probably love venting all your problems, huh?" Max wasn't wrong, David was the kind of person that wanted to sit and talk for hours about this and that. But _this_ is important. "Not everyone is vocal about their life, but you don't need to keep it all to yourself." David insisted. Max finally turned. "Who taught you that? Your fucking mom?" David stuttered and tripped over his words, but when he finally found them, "Who taught you it was bad to express yourself? _Your_ mom?" David gasped and threw his hands over his mouth, as if trying to put the words back were they came from. "Max, no, I didn't mean that." Studying the boy, he could see the tears flooding back into his eyes. "You wouldn't be wrong." Max nearly whispered. He knew he looked weak, if either of his parents were there, they'd surely find a punishment for "not being strong". He pulled Mr. Honeynuts close to himself, knowing he'd find comfort, like he always had. However, this time he felt arms wrap around him, something he barely remembered the feeling of. "Let's go back to Gwen. We can make some dinner together, then make a plan for tomorrow. From now on, you'll only get hot meals and comfortable beds, and a happy home…" David continued listing the things he'd be sure to give Max after he didn't know what they were for so long.

Sure, Max continued to cry, but what a relieving feeling it was.

* * *

What a pure child. Honestly, he just needs love. Thank God we have a David.

I'm not too sure why I write this shit, please assure me that I'm not wasting my oh-so precious time, write some kind of review. LuminousShadow is a real fucking pal for reviewing literally every damn chapter since Chapter 7 of 'Thanks, I Guess'. I'm impressed.


	6. Cont Day 11: Danger

This chapter took me a while to think of and I re-wrote it three times. And it's still short as Hell.

I still don't know if it's perfect, but whatever. It's got some good ol' Teen Dadvid stuff. This one is set _before_ Ch. 11 of 'Thanks, I Guess', I think that's important to note.

Cont. Day 11: Danger

* * *

Gosh, the day had been so long. David had woken up far too early for the day and had a good two hours of wandering his house, cleaning and hoping that his mostly absent foster parents would notice and admire him for being responsible. He'd been living with them for two months, he can't say their horrible, but they're too busy to be foster parents.

Twice a week, David would take the bus to the grocery store and pick up food for a the next few days. Unfortunately, this particular morning, he'd gotten so caught up in his cleaning, that he'd missed his bus. Checking the time, he gasped and ran outside, hoping the bus would still be waiting. Nope. So it'd be a 25 minute walk to the store, and a 25 minute walk home with groceries.

Another long walk, David was past exhaustion. He was ready to head up to his room and collapse on his bed. One more incident in this day will surely drive him insane...

David pulled out his house keys, opened the door and walked in through the door. His foster parents weren't home, he knew because there wasn't a single sound to be heard; they tended to be quite loud.

He threw his purchased foods to the floor, planning to put them away later. Walking into the kitchen without the weight weekly food in his arms, he went to find a snack. He grabbed a pudding cup and ate it quickly so he could get to sleeping sooner. He walked to the kitchens trash can and tossed the now empty plastic cup in it. It hit the trash pile and rolled onto the floor. The clattering of plastic hitting the floor caught David's attention. He turned back to the full trash can and sighed. "More to do." He pulled at the trash bag tucked into the bin and carefully removed it, trying not to spill more garbage into the floor.

After taking the bag outside, he lifted it and tossed into the large bin whixh would be taken in two days. He closed the lid and dusted his hands off. He gave a quick glance around the small neighborhood he was in, he started longest at the few trees. They fascinated him, and staring at the few trees in the area made him feel more at home than anything else. His current favorite was the small cedar tree across the street from his home. He admired it from a far, thinking it looked slightly taller than the last time he saw it, though, it probably wasn't. Oh well, it was still a well kept tree. But aside from the height, something _was_ different. He looked around, what was it?

David's eyes scanned the small tree, top to bottom. ' _Oh! There it is!'_

Hidden behind David's view, there was a slight color peeking at him. He wondered if it was just a large bird, hiding from his view behind the tree. But it wasn't really moving. So it couldn't be a bird. David looked across the street and decided to investigate. No cars. It's safe.

David took a step in the street, checked for cars once more, and made his way over to the tree.

Curiosity hit him harder with each step. David picked up his pace, unwilling to wait any longer. He quickly walked around the tree and found what was changing the cedars appearance sightly. A tiny, dirty basket was seemingly just dropped beside the tree and left there. ' _But what's in it?'_ David was a bit nervous to open it, but again, he wanted to know more about what caught his eye. He poked at the stringy lid placed over the basket; and something poked back at him. David jumped in surprise and swiftly removed the flimsy cover.

A small baby was wrapped in a thin blanket. It looked so young, why would anyone abandon a baby _this_ young?

David gently lifted the baby up from the basket and searched for injuries. There seemed to be none. David looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Not a soul. So this child was alone. So he placed the poor baby back into the dirty basket and carried it inside.

0

An hour after David had taken the baby into his house, he chose running a quick bath in the sink to be the best first step. He was sure the water wasn't too hot, and removed the light blanket from the child. However- "Ah! No one even bothered to dress you?" The baby, now discovered to be a boy, wasn't even given clothes from whoever had him last.

"O-Okay, uhh…" David picked up the boy as carefully as possible and _very slowly_ lowered him into the mild water in the sink.

Unfortunately, the baby responded to this by making an angry noise and kicking water directly at David. He set the boy back onto the blanket and whipped at the droplets that covered his face.

He'd never let this kid go back to the streets, but this will be a difficult experience. Definitely.

* * *

What a boy. A pure, shitty child.

My heart lives for Teen Dadvid AUs, no lie. It's that "One Good Thing" every fandom has, you know?

You readers are so good too, honestly. With your reviews and shit.


	7. Cont Day 14: Calm

Damn, it happened again. I missed another day. Sorry, I was at an important meeting that I couldn't skip out on and I was left with no time to post. Usually my Wednesdays are free, but there was some schedule problems.

But it's here today! And it starts right where Day 14 of 'Thanks, I Guess' ended. Hooray.

(This is just a vent chapter. So sorry if it gets weird, ever.) Also it's short, again, apologies.

Cont. Day 14: Calm

* * *

David's breathing finally slowed to an even pace. Max was still so confused as to what was happening. Still being a child, he wasn't yet familiar with the struggles David faced.

Max still had an awkward hug wrapped around David, who didn't really return it for once, but was clearly appreciative. The car was silent while they sat, with the occasional after-crying sounds from David. Max was also unsure on how to get past this, he wanted to just get home instead of sit in this car. He didn't want to ask David to start driving with tears in his eyes, but how is someone supposed to move from a sudden panic?

So Max slowly moved from David, eyes focused warily on him. This left room for David to sit up and let himself relax. He let out a shaky breath and looked at Max with glossy eyes. "I'm s-sorry, Max. I know t-this wasn't the way you wanted to end your school day. Let's get home." He started the car back up and waited for Max to put his seat belt on before driving, once again, in the direction of their home.

0

Pulling into the driveway, Max noticed David quickly wiping tears from below his eyes, as they kept falling relentlessly. Max glanced at David as he pulled the key from the car. "When we get inside I'll give you some space." Max frowned, but still turned to open his door. He knew it was David's way of asking for some time alone without feeling selfish.

Once the two were inside the house, David walked straight to his bedroom while Max stood and watched.

Damn this _grown man_ and all the crap he does. Max wasn't raised in a house of sympathy and comfort, but he had acquired a skill for when he needed the feeling of ease.

0

Max marched into David's room with two mugs, filled evenly with tea. His mother used to drink all sorts of tea when he was younger. She said it kept her "grounded"; who knew Max would get the same feeling. He peered into the room and looked at the sad pile of blankets David buried himself in. Again, Max wasn't raised in a home of comfort, so getting someone to cheer up wasn't his métier.

"Uhh… David?" Max asked as kindly as he could. The mound of blankets moved and Max could see David's face from under them. "I made some tea. Do you want any?" _Being polite is so hard_... David sat up and nodded, he even gave a smile.

Max handed him a warm mug and climbed on the bed to sit with him.

"So, what happened?" Max offered a conversation. David looked at his tea with downcast eyes. "Is it important that you know?" Despite David being very clearly sullen, Max knew he wouldn't get it out of his head until it was talked about. So he nodded and David sighed. "I, well, I guess I scared myself and had a hard time getting past it."

Max was ready to call bullshit, but stayed silent to see just how much he could get from him.

"This used to happen a lot. Not very often, anymore, but I see I still have my moments." He glanced over to Max, who was listening attentively and sipping at his tea. "But that's not something for you to think about." He threw the blankets off of himself and ran his fingers through his hair. "You make really good tea, Max. I didn't even know we had any bags in the house." Max shrugged. "I grab some at the store when you're not looking."

Standing, David took another drink. "I guess you don't need to do that anymore."

"I guess not.

...

"David, when you're done with that cup, do you want to make more?"

"That'd be nice."

* * *

Ew.

But honestly, making tea is hella good after any emotional experience (maybe that just me, I don't fucking know). I feel like Max, before he lived with David, would just watch his parents yell at each other and wreck things while he's just sipping his tea like "Yeah, you ruin that couch you can't afford to replace. Fucking morons." It just sounds hilarious. Eventually he stops giving a shit and just makes fun of it.


	8. Cont Day 17: Rain

Oof, I'm in love with this half comedic half angst chapter. There's so much potential for sad shit that I _want_ to write it. But how many tears are too many tears? I have no control anymore.

Do't worry, the next chapter is already 100% planned and there shouldn't be any room for scared/sad/abused/insecure/panicked/negative themes.

And also, Fuck Me! I diidn't update this yesterday. I went out to dinner with my friends and remembered it was Wednesday _after_ we started eating. Sorry, again.

Cont. Day 17: Rain

* * *

An hour of talking passed after David had took Max form the rain. Max told him about what he had to live with since they'd seen each other, and David felt horrible. He had sent this boy back to his home, back to shit he didn't want to deal with. But never once did David make Max mention something that would make him sad. He was already clearly upset, and despite the fact that David enjoyed talking about feelings, he knew Max wanted nothing to do with them. Besides, he already talked about his little injuries, so he was probably done for the time. But David still had a couple of questions.

"Max, I still don't really understand _one_ thing. How did you know which number to call? I don't remember ever telling you that." Max blinked at the question. Was it really that important? But he still answered, "When I took your phone during camp, your number was written in your notes so I memorized it in case I needed it. Also, why would you keep it written down anywhere? Why don't you just memorize it? It's not that hard, there are a lot of fives." Well that answers the question, but Max _always_ needed a quick remark didn't he? So David laughed and shrugged. "I wouldn't be able to tell you. I don't even know. But," He stood from the couch they were sitting on. "You need a place to sleep for the night." Max sat up. "You're going to let me stay here? For the night?"

"Unless you don't want to be here. I could always-"

"No. This is fine." Max knew if he didn't stay with David, he'd be at some cold police station or, in a week, some broke foster home. So he was more than willing to stay in a warm and (relatively) stable house.

"Ok then. Like I said, you going to need a place to sleep. I only have one bed so I guess you can take that. And _I'll_ take the couch. And maybe tomorrow we'll buy you our own." David paused, realizing he might have overstepped some kind of boundary. "If you want, of course. If you don't need one for tomorrow. I don't even know if you want to be here. These are things I should get answers for. Max, do-" Again, he was cut off mid-sentence. "I don't give a fuck. I'll just sleep on the floor and do whatever you want me to do tomorrow." Mac said, rolling his eyes.

"No, you can't do that! What kind of person would I be to let let a kid sleep on the floor? I'll just clean up a little in there first. Dont. Leave." David quickly walked out of the room and even jumped a little as he walked, kind of like a half skip. This left Max alone, to make a quiet disagreement. "It's not like I haven't slept on a floor before."

0

Several minutes later, David came back into the room he'd left Max in. "If you're tired, just head on over to my room and I'll stay in here." Max stood from the couch and started walking. "I'm going in there now, then." David watched him walk away and searched for some final words for the night. "Oh! Okay, well good night then, I'll be in here if you need anything." Max just nodded and continued to walk away. David gave him a look of concern, but decided to not look into the child's silence and get to sleeping instead.

0

Two hours after David had gotten to sleep, he felt someone sit beside him. Now, this would be a bit terrifying to somebody who spent years living alone. He jumped awake and nearly yelled. His vision kept him from doing so, when he noticed Max was sitting beside him. "Shit, I didn't think _sitting_ would scare you too. Hell, what _aren't_ you afraid of?" David rubbed his eyes and made sure he was awake. "What are you doing out here? Are you okay?" Max glared at him after he heard the question. "Do you always have to jump to that bullshit? I just wasn't comfortable in there." Max tried to look anywhere besides David, he was embarrassed over something.

Then it clicked.

"Are you scared?"

Max shot up from where he sat. "Why would I be? This place couldn't scare anyone. Maybe you." David gave a tired laugh and rubbed at his eyes again. "Well if you're not scared, what are you doing down here? You're not _uncomfortable_ , you never cared about comfort before." Max scowled. "Just let me get used to this place before leaving me alone. It's still raining out there and it's just making me…"

"Scared?"

"No! Just - Forget the fucking rain. I'm staying in here."

David smiled and lifted Max up , putting him onto the couch and giving him his blanket. "Okay. You'll sleep here, and I'll sleep on the floor." Max only nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch.

He watched David lay a blanket down on the floor and then another one over himself. "Is this better?" Again, the boy nodded and rested his head on the pillow that David had left on the couch.

He closed his eyes, and the last thought he had before falling asleep, was that _this_ was the safest he'd felt in years.

* * *

Hot damn. I want some fries.

How'd you like it? It's very sad, poor Max just needs to feel safe.

Leave a review, do you want fries and safety? The answer should be yes, bitch.


	9. Cont Day 19: Early

Not my best writing, I'll admit it now, but I plan on fixing some of it soon. It won't be this disjointed for long. However, most of this chapter was written around 5 in the morning. I was awake during the Blue Blood Moon Eclipse, and I wrote while it was out. So not only was I tired, but I was distracted by a fucking moon.

But! The chapter isn't bad and is enjoyable if you dismiss the slight bumps.

Cont. Day 19: Early

* * *

Usually a car ride doesn't last too long, but David was so _determined_ to find a campsite that they hadn't been to, that the drive lasted far too long. Max still refused to fall asleep, despite his lack of it, since he still wanted David to know he was tired.

He moved around in his seat, uncomfortable with the lack of room he had. Along with the need for more space, he also wanted food. The longer he was awake the hungrier he got. He would occasionally glace at David for any signs of him stopping for food, but it never happened. So Max figured he'd have to wait until they found a campsite that they've never been to before, which would be extremely difficult, seeing as they've mostly likely been to every single one near them.

0

Apparently, Max was more exhausted than he thought, because about an hour after he looked to David for food, he woke up from the sound of a car door opening.

' _I guess he found a new place?'_ Max looked around, none of the nature that surrounded him was familiar, so it must be a new place. David was already out of the car, searching for a perfect place to set up a tent. Making his way out of the car, Max finally felt the freedom of fresh air. Now he just needed something to eat...

He began walking to David, when he noticed he'd already set up a perfect tent. "Just as fast as you've always been." Max whispered, not wanting to start an actual conversation just yet. Then he walked to an ice chest full of food that David would bring during long trips. And a week? Very long. So he grabs what he wants and watched David set up a few more small things while he ate. This was probably the best part of their camping trips, Max doesn't have much to do but sit and watch. David never makes him do much, this was most likely because David really enjoyed setting up camp. And Max would never say it out loud, but he would know exactly what to do if he was told to put up a tent because of how many times he's seen David do it.

The only thing left to do after David's done with building a pile of sticks, is to figure out what to do for a week.

Fuck, what are they even going to do? There's no plan. Not that there usually is, but but this was _so_ last minute that there was no "day in advance" to think about it. Max ran a hand over his face. It's more of a waste of time than he thought. He was a second away from declaring this trip to be bullshit, but the moment his scowl met David's bright smile, he had to remind himself that if they left before the week was over, it would be all he'd hear about for a month.

So finishing off his snack that he'd taken, he shoved his hands into his pockets and asked, "What are we doing first?" Which caused a very happy grin to cross over David's already smiling face. "I'm glad you asked. You already know fun will be on this week's schedule, but maybe we can start with relaxing. I know you're still tired from waking up so early. We can just sit in the tent, or out here, you can sleep if you want."

Now, normally, David would want to start trips with the most active thing he could think of at the time, which would always end up being hiking or climbing something. So this was a huge relief to Max.

"Well if that's all I've got to do," Max walked to the tent and stepped in, hoping David didn't leave anything on the ground for him to step on. Luckily, the ground was mostly clear, leaving enough room for him to set up a small area for him to sleep for an hour or two.

0

Just like he planned, nearly two hours of extra sleep. By the time he'd managed to get rid of the tiredness he had, David had put up the good tarp (it's the only one without holes) and was sitting beside it, admiring how quickly he could put together a small camp area for two people. He turned to see Max was finally awake, after letting him nap for two hours.

"Max! I have a little scheduled for the week, I know you hate it when I don't plan things, you think it's "a mess". But I've got a short list."

David held out a sheet of paper with seven little sections draw from boxes, each of them written in. Max took it and looked it over.

God, this was looking like a long week.

Wait...

"There's something written down for today. Why? I woke up at almost 5 in the morning. I'm not going on any fucking hikes." Max shoved the paper back at David and let his hands retreat to his pockets again. "Let's just stay here for today. Move hiking to tomorrow."

David glanced at the sheet and thought. One small change to the schedule wouldn't throw them behind. Also, what would the be behind on? Family time? Max certainly got enough of that, David knew. So he folded the paper and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay."

* * *

What an underwhelming ending. I'll fix it.

Max just wants his sleep. This chapter was very fitting for the exhaustion I also feel. I mean it was a small price to pay, whatever.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter more than I did. I don't really know if I _need_ to revise, help me with this decision. Also, who wants a guess at the next God forsaken chapter? Boy oh boy writing that's going to be great.


	10. Cont Day 20: Blind Date

Oh Lord. Who's ready for this chapter? Who remembers this shit being the actual reason I started writing these extensions? Because it is.

It's time for more Danvid. I'd like to, once again, apologize if you're not a fan of them. Just ignore this buddy.

Cont. Day 20: Blind-Date

* * *

David and Max ate breakfast quietly. David was bouncing happily in his seat while Max watched him with annoyed eyes. Nearly a week had passed since David had gone out with… uhg, _Daniel._ And for some reason, he was so unbelievably happy about it. Max was practically disgusted by the amount of love that radiated from David when he thought of Daniel. God it was unbearable. But it made David happy.

Today Daniel will be coming back for _another_ fucking date with him.

' _It'll never end!'_ Max screamed silently. He'd never let anyone know just how wrong he thought this "relationship" was. Did everyone just forget what Daniel did? Apparently, since no one has bothered to point it out! But, again, this made David happy. He's in his mid-twenties, Max supposed it _was_ time for him to just find love and be done with the search. But why did David insist on people who would just leave him?

Whatever the reason, it didn't really matter. Max just hoped nobody would die. He stood from his seat at the table where the two were eating and walked off, not bothering to excuse himself, not that it ever mattered much to him. Or to David, who was still clearly excited about the day.

0

Max sat him his room, begging time to slow or stop. He was still dreading Daniel returning and stealing David away for a few hours. He knew that David didn't see anything wrong, but he rarely ever saw the bad in anything. Max knew he couldn't do a thing about it, but that wouldn't keep him from being angry. Nothing would. He didn't know what time Daniel would show up, but it was probably soon. He could hear David wandering throughout the house looking for something, most likely a brush for his strange hair fluff. ' _He always gets ready so late.'_ Max could judge him all he wanted.

 _RIIIIIING!_

Shit, that was the door!

From outside his room, Max could hear David jump and scamper towards the front door. Lord, this man really was excited. Max peaked out of his room in time to see David adjust himself one final time and open the door with a bright smile. "Daniel!" The blonde smiled back, it wasn't as creepy as it used to be, now looking calm and caring. "Hello, David."

Max rolled his eyes at the display. They've only seen each other twice before now, and one of those times was terrifying. But Max kept quiet and let the two adults have their moment.

After a quick minute of "how are you?" and a bit of plan-discussing, David looked in Max's direction and laughed a bit. "I nearly forgot to say goodbye to Max. I'll be right back!" David practically skipped over to Max and knelt down to give the boy a hug. "Just like last time, I won't be gone too long. No leaving the house. Call me or Gwen if you need something important." He stood up and before walked off said, "And I'll be fine."

He always knew just what he worried Max. He nodded, telling David he understood. A smile crossed the tallers face and he made his happy way back over to Daniel, who was still waiting at the door. They walked out, David giving Max one last wave goodbye.

Now alone, Max sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance, a recurring feeling. He couldn't follow them, which meant no watching their every move. This also means if David was murdered, he wouldn't be able to prove it was Daniel.

All he could do was sit and wait. At least he was listening to David for once.

0

Max had started spending the majority of his alone-time by the front door, for when David came home. Man, if he knew just how worried Max was...

' _Would he be proud or upset?'_ He wondered. Well, it didn't matter at the moment, what did matter was that after ovre three hours of waiting impatiently, he could swear he heard a car pull into the driveway. He didn't swing the door open, only to keep David from thinking that he'd been waiting, but he didn't move from his spot. He watched the door knob as it twitched from being unlocked and then it spun.

David stepped in with Daniel right behind him. Max was disappointed, he had really wanted Daniel to leave and _not_ see him. Now he's in their fucking house.

"Max, have you been… waiting here? By the door?" David raised an eyebrow as Max tried to deny it. "No! You just happened to walk in while I was going to the kitchen. I need a snack." David accepted the answer, and stepped in front of Max. " _I'll_ get you something. And _you_ can talk." David lifted him effortlessly and placed him beside Daniel. " I know you aren't too happy to see him, but just try." With that David left, leaving a child with a psychopath.

Daniel looked down at the small boy, who was fidgeting with his sweater. "You're lucky to have David with you everyday. I'd do anything for that kind of luxury."

' _Murder?'_ Max almost asked, but knew Daniel would probably say "Yes" and slit his throat. But instead he simply knelt down to Max's level, very similar to what David does. "David wanted me to apologize for what I did. He said he doesn't even know what I would need to apologize for. I figured I wouldn't tell him, but do what he asks." Max scoffed at this. "Already keeping secrets?" He realized this may have not been the smartest remark, when Daniel frowned at stood back up. "No, but what he doesn't know won't kill him."

"Yeah, you'll do it first."

"Max? I found some pudding, do you want it?" David called from the kitchen. Max sighed and responded with a quick "Yeah." and looked back at Daniel. "Don't fucking touch him." With that he walked off for a cup of pudding.

* * *

When David isn't being a dad, Max is. Don't touch these kiddos.

This chapter was almost late, I nearly forgot to post it. I'm glad I remembered.

Also, boy do I love the feed back you have.


	11. Cont Day 23: The Law

I'm not crazy about this chapter, but I still like it. It's kind of cute, I think. But who am I to accurately judge my own work? Besides, if I _really_ didn't like it, I'd rewrite it until it was good enough.

I'm also going to estimate that this chapter takes place about 4-5 years after "Thanks I guess" Ch. 23.

And who thought I was going to extend of Ch. 22 (Words)? I was going to do that, but I've got bigger plans for that.

Cont. Day 23: The Law

* * *

No matter how many times David told him "stealing is wrong", Max still took what he wanted. He was never stopped, so why not? The teen would often return home with two small bags of food and soaps that he wanted, David would watch him walk into the room with a disappointed look on his face. "Did you steal _again_?" And Max would always respond with "I'm not hearing "Stop"!"

David had hoped that Max would learn after a few years of making him return things from stores that he shouldn't just take things. But the darn kid was always so stubborn and insisted that no one would care. David ended up just letting him do what he wanted, as long as his son was happy.

This time, Max came home with a bag full of chips and candy and another bag stuffed with things he thought David might appreciate. Tossing the sack at David, Max sat beside him and chose a bag of chips to tear into.

While David searched through the many boxes and bottles, he thought about the other useless items that Max had brought home. David certainly loved that he had thought of him while… stealing, but they didn't need all this stuff. Occasionally, David would find a place to donate all the crap he was given, but he had a new plan.

"Max, I don't think I need any of this." He held the bag out in front of him, closing the opening. Max shrugged and continued to eat his chips." Probably not. But I'm not taking them back. You can either use them or toss them out." David frowned at this and placed the bag onto Max's lap. "Actually, I think you _should_ return these. You don't have to say you stole them, maybe just that you found them on the sidewalk and thought the store might need them."

Max stared at him in confusion. "That has to be the dumbest fucking thing I've heard you say." He shoved the bag back to David and stood up. "I can't give that shit back after I took it, they'd know it was me the moment I step in there." David followed his movement by standing too. "Then leave it at the door with a note."

"I'm not sincere enough for that. I'd just write "Here's your shit" and not even give everything back." Max grabbed the bag and started sorting through it. "Some of this has to be good." David quickly snatched it back before Max found anything he actually liked. "Then I'll do it." He headed towards his own room to find all the other things Max had given to him; he needed to return those too.

"You don't need to do that. The place is run down anyways. I'm their only customer at this point." The words didn't effect David, as he kept shoving things into the now heavy bag. "Max, I thought I taught you better. I thought taking you from a broken home would make you happier so you wouldn't be tempted to do this."

"Fucking forget it! It's not a big deal, David!"

"It is!"

Max glared. "It's just useless crap that no one was going to buy." David straightened himself, now that he had everything he needed. "I'm going to head out to wherever you took these from and I'm going to leave them there. I won't say a word, I'll just walk in, hand them to someone, and walk out. Okay?" Max crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one side. "And if they think you're the asshole who's been stealing from them?" David let his dorky smile come back. "Like I said, I won't say a word."

0

Max angrily walked beside David, having finally giving in, he decided to go with David to return all the shit he took. He didn't necessarily convince the rage filled teen that he should help return the sack of stolen items, but Max knew if he didn't go he'd feel some kind of guilt. And David knew that so well.

' _Damn, he's still getting smarter.'_

* * *

Oh boy, you see that little reference I made? I literally didn't know how to end this chapter so I just slapped some old shit in there and called it a day.

Remember! I've still got exciting plans for Ch. 22 and I'm liking them so far.

And hey, tell me all about how I can improve my writing, because I need that good shit.


	12. Cont Day 25: Electricity

A short chapter, wow it's very short. It's still nice though.

This takes around 4 years before canon, and then it works its way up from there.

Cont. Day 25: Electricity

* * *

As a six year old, all Max wanted was a shield from everything that made him scared. And based off what he'd been told from peers and adults at school, his parents were supposed to provide this protection. Max found it odd, however, that neither of his parents even bothered to help him fight back fears. He'd often jump at the sound of his house settling and was absolutely terrified of being alone in his bedroom at night. Once the lights were off, he would curl up into a ball on his small bed and try not to be afraid. Nightmares made it so much worse. He'd be too scared to move and if he called out to either parent they'd tell him to "Shut up and go back to sleep." This resulted in tears or angry whispered rants for at least an hour. After dark, Max never felt happy.

0

The first week of camp was the hardest. There was no safety from the darkness that he had never learned to accept. The people he was with were _strangers_ , he was with total strangers. He was just sent off to spend months with people who could potentially make his life worse. They weren't going to take one look at him and know just what he needed. So he didn't bother.

Night one was horrible. Every sound he heard outside his tent made him jump. He gripped at the small blanket he was provided and angrily bit back tears. ' _Don't be a pussy.'_ The thought kept buzzing through his head, and was the only thing that kept him from letting any emotion free.

After getting no sleep, Max was ready to be in a horrible mood for the next days activities. He knew this wasn't going to be his only year here. And he knew he'd only get worse as the years went on.

0

At 10 years old, Max was ready to leave camp, leave his parents, leave town, he just wanted to be on his own. It seemed like the best option. Camp was ending, and he knew his parents were not going to take him home. His plan was to just walk. Walk to wherever the fuck he would take himself. Unfortunately, David wouldn't allow that. So he was now stuck in a happy little house.

A day after living there, David figured it was the best time to buy Max a few things that he might need. That is, until he had to go back to his _actual_ home.

While David was choosing a few new things for Max, Max had his eyes on a small nightlight. He looked over at David, who was still distracted. Max quickly grabbed the light and shoved it in his pocket. David didn't need to know he had it.

0

Night came once again, leaving Max in the dark until he heard David finally fall asleep in his room. Max then pulled out the small light from his pocket, where it had been since he had taken it, and found an outlet beside his bed.

The light that filled his room was the most comforting thing he had felt in years.

* * *

Max just wants to be happy, is that too much to ask for? Bitch it shouldn't be.

Hey buddy, let me know how I did this time.


	13. Day 28: Injuries

These chapters are back and shorter than ever! Two weeks ago, I had completely forgotten to write anything for this, which put me behind a few days. Then I decided to take a break from writing (not the best idea) and that set me back another week.

Oh well! I finally wrote _something_. It's not fantastic, but I feel good trying to finish this. Also, I'm posting today because I know I'll be busy these next few days and figured now would be better than in another week.

Day 28: Injuries

* * *

Taking long naps has never been easier for David. He's always so awake and alert. But this new found exhaustion was strong. So strong, in fact, that he had barely noticed that Max had left the room he was still in. Attempting to sit up, he looked around the room. No sign of the boy. He decided the best thing to do was relax. They were still stuck in a hospital. If Max was in any sort of trouble, he'd be fine.

So David laid back down.

The door swung open.

He sat right back up.

"David! What the fuck? Stop sitting you're going to hurt yourself!" Max walked into the room wearing shorts, something he'd normally never wear. He noticed David's confusion at the shorts and glared. "Pants were bothing my knee so I asked Gwen to bring me these."

' _Knee?'_ David took a look at Max's knee. There was a bandage over it, immediately raising concern in his head. "When did this happen? Are you okay?" Max just rolled his eyes and poked at the soft bandage. "It's fine. I fell earlier and bled a bit."

"Are you sure? The last thing I want is for you to be hurt."

"David, you're _covered_ in huge wounds! Who gives a fuck about my tiny ass scrape?" Max wasn't wrong. He wasn't doing horribly. He wasn't lying in a bed, restricted from moving too much.

"As long as you're okay." It wasn't bad that David was worrying, but he was in such a bad condition that Max thought he should only be worrying about himself. "Shut up, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." He said while he got himself comfortable on a chair.

The room went quiet for a minute. Both of them needing the short silence.

"You'll be okay though, right?" Max immediately cursed himself for saying that. David is going to smile and cry and talk about how "You really can love!" for 20 minutes.

But all David could do was give Max a caring smile and a nod. "I wouldn't leave, you know that. Not even broken bones could change that."

Now Max sat uncomfortably. God, so much truthful emotion was pouring out of David's mouth.

But it was just the reassurance he knew he needed.

* * *

Well damn that wasn't much of anything. I can't say I didn't try, but I can say my attempt was sadder than I wanted it to be.

I plan on doing one more chapter until I wrap this up. That will either come tomorrow or in a week, we'll see.

Thanks for sticking around, buddy.


End file.
